Liar
by Lov3Less
Summary: this is a story about hibari and tsuna. tsuna lied hibari for the first and the last time. this is my first story and i'm sorry if the story is too boring. hope you guys will like it and feel free to comment on my story. thanks


At the meeting room of the Vongola 10th (evening)

" I receive an invitation to meet the Milliefiore's boss, Byakuran and I will attending it with only 1 guardian. The guardian which will accompany me is the Guardian of Mist, Rokudo Mukuro " said the 10th.

" I will not oppose your decision but please, let me accompany you as well, Juudaime" said Gokudera.

"Kufufufu... I will not let your precious Juudaime in dangerous as he is still my target for me to destroy the mafia. Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will gladly accompany you but not as your guardian. I only interested in this Byakuran person" said Mukuro.

"Ha... Thank you Mukuro-san. I'm sorry, Gokudera but this is my final decision. Don't worry. I will return safely I promise" said Tsuna with his usual gentle smile.

The guy sit next to Gokudera look at Tsuna with an angry eyes.

"What is it, Hibari-san. Do you have anything you want to speak?" Tsuna ask.

"Hmph... I will not oppose or agree with your decision but this is a trap to lure in Vongola Decimo" spoke Hibari.

"What! Is this true!" ask by all the guardians except Mukuro with a shocking face.

The room is filled with silent.

"Ano... I think maybe it is true but I must go to that party even though it is a trap lay by the Milliefiore. Don't worry guys, Mukuro will still protect me even he didn't said so. Isn't that true, Mukuro" said Tsuna with a smile and watching Mukuro.

"Kufufufu..."

"You all should try to believe that No-Good Tsuna some time. What he said is true. He must go. If he rejects the invitation, the name of Vongola will be disgrace" said Reborn.

The meeting then is dismissed. The guardians bow to the 10th and exit the meeting room.

"Mukuro-san, I got something that I wan to discuss with you. Could please close the door when you exit Hibari-san. Thank you" said Tsuna.

"Kufufufu... What you want from me, Sawada?" Mukuro asked with grin in his face.

"Can you promise me one thing? Don't tell anyone about what I will tell you. Actually, I want you to wait for me outside for tomorrow. You are the only who will let me do what ever I want. To tell you the truth, I think my life will end tomorrow".

That night 

Knock, knock

Someone knocked Tsuna's window. A man will a tall figure came in but his face is unseen as the night is dark as the cloud is sad and angry.

"Tsuna! I know that the decision you make earlier is right but why you did not consult about that invitation with me first. Are you happy watching me worried about you" said that man with an angry and worried tone while hugging Tsuna.

"Hehe. Hibari-san, thanks for worring about me. I'm happy. I know you will react like this if I told you about that invitation I got. I will return home safely. Definitely. I will not want Hibari-san to worry about me. So please protect this home and all the other guardian when I'm not around, okay?" said Tsuna.

"Kamikorosu, if you did not return home safely. I will protect this home and your friends for you not as a guardian but as your boyfriend. When you return home, you must marry me. This is an order not a demand" said Hibari as his face was slightly red.

"I have been yours for a longest time I remember and of course I will marry you" tears of joy flow down the Tsuna's cheeks.

They kissed each other passionately and do what other newlyweds do.

The next day

"Juudaime! It's time for you to wake up. Mukuro-sama has arrived at the mansion as well.

Both Tsuna and Hibari woke up. Hibari was never like to wake up early in the morning. Tsuna greets his beloved Hibari with a morning kiss.

"Go back to sleep, Hibari-san. I know you haven't sleep enough lately. I will be going now" said Tsuna with a soft voice.

Tsuna went to meet Mukuro. Then, they both get into the car.

Byakuran

"Good morning, Vongola Decimo. It is a pleasure for me to meet you. You as what people told me about you. Call me Byakuran" said Byakuran.

"Good morning and it is also my pleasure to meet you too, Byakuran-san. You can just call me Tsuna. I'm still not used to be call as Vongola Decimo. What is it that you would to discuss with me?" said Tsuna.

"Let's not talk first. How about both of grab our breakfast together, Tsuna-kun".

"I would gladly to accept your suggestion but unfortunately I need to decline it. Would you mind if I ask you not to beat around the bush, Byakuran-san?"

"Hoho... What an intresting person. Would you surrender you Vongola ring and your arcobaleno's pacifier?"

"I don't think I can give you the items you want. First, I had the Vongola ring destroy not long after I succeed the position as tenth. Second, Reborn is not my arcobaleno. So, I'm afraid I would said no to your demand"

Bang!

Suddenly, a gun shot was heard from the room of the meeting. Mukuro went to see what happened. When he opened the door, he saw Tsuna was shot and was unconscious. Byakuran order his subordinate to eliminate Mukuro. Mukuroo open his box and eliminate the obstacle.

"Kufufu... I will be back as you are my next target" said Mukuro.

"Byebye, Mukuro-kun and Tsuna-kun" said Byakuran waving his hand.

At the mansion

Tsuna is still in his critical condition. He may not survive as he was shot near his heart. The guardians were worried about him but Hibari was not seen. Tsuna regain his conscious when it is almost midnight. He asked his guardian to go to an underground base when the morning arrives. He called out Hibari's name as he wanted to meet him.

"Hold on for a moment, Juudaime. I will definitely bring him here" said Gokudera while rushing out the room to search for Hibari.

"Yamamoto, can... you... carry... me... to the wheel...chair? I... would like... to see the... cloud for... the last... time..." said Tsuna with a faint voice.

"Tsuna, you must rest. There is no cloud. It already is midnight. I will bring you see anything you want when you are better" said Yamamoto.

"Please... Yamamoto... I really... want... to see the..." Tsuna close his eye before he managed to finish his sentence.

"TSUNA! Wake up! Don't sleep! I will bring you see the cloud right now!" shouted Yamamoto with tears.

"Juudaime! I'm sorry. I failed to find Hibari. He was nowhere to seen in this mansion. Juudaime...? Yamamoto! Why is it that Juudaime did look at me when I talk to him? He just smiling as usual and look out to his window. Juudaime, wake up please... This is my entire fault. If I kept disagree with his decision, he will definitely say yes to my request," cried Gokudera and blaming himself.

Funeral

All the Vongola's member came to pay their last respect to Vongola Decimo. The coffin was placed at a forest near the Namimori shrine. The day was busy for all the guardians.

"Gokudera, don't blame at yourself anymore. Tsuna would be really sad if you keep blaming yourself on his death. You should be proud at Tsuna as you are his right-hand man. To be honest, I felt really regret as I could not fulfil Tsuna's last wish," said Yamamoto.

"I did not do my job well as I couldn't find Hibari even though Juudaime ask me to. Hold on a moment! Yamamoto, what did you just said! What is it about Juudaime last wish? Did Juudaime said something else when I left the room to find that Hibari. Tell me!" said Gokudera.

"He wanted to see the cloud but I told him that he must rest and that it is midnight so there is no cloud that can be seen. He even pleaded me to take him outside but his life ended before he manage to finish his last sentenced yet he still smile as if he saw the thing he wanted to see most " said Yamamoto.

Something fall down is heard by Yamamoto and Gokudera. They turn their head around to a bouquet of Tsuna's favourite flower lying at the ground in front Hibari.

"DAMN YOU, Hibari. Where are you yesterday! Juudaime wanted to see you even in his critical condition. I won't let you came near Juudaime. You are the only person that Juudaime always concern" shouted Gokudera.

"Oi, Yamamoto! Is it true that he wanted to see the cloud!" ask Hibari in a face that never once been saw by other guardian.

"It's true. Tsuna he wanted to see the cloud no matter what," reply Yamamoto.

A tear flow down on the left side of Hibari's cheek.

"Kufufufu... I never thought that the emotionless Hibari will have tears. Here is a letter for you from that person. He wrote it as it he knew that this wills happend. He asked you to open it when you are in his room" said Mukuro.

Mukuro disappear after giving the letter to Hibari.

The last letter

_To my beloved,_

_I'm sorry as we could not have our wedding in Namimori and I go away first. I had never regretted of accepting your proposal but please forget about us as it will only bring you sadness instead of happiness. You will definitely hate me for keeping this secret from you and telling you to forget about me. _

_Please be friend with everyone as they all are worried about you too especially Mukuro. He was very worried about you even though it is not shown on his face when I told him about this plan of my. _

_I had a surprised for you but I don't think you will like it. There will be a boy coming from the past which also very care about you. Please assist him with along with the others guys. Finally, I would like to say I love you even death till us apart. _

_ From Tsuna_

"I will forget about you as remembering you will only sadden my heart but I will always remember my promise towards you. You will be only in my hearts forever," said Hibari while suppressing his tears.

Few days later, the 10 years younger Tsuna came to the future and was brought to the Vongola hideout and met the older version of Hibari. Hibari was not surprised as he ever thought the boy mentioned in that person's letter will be his younger self.

THE END.


End file.
